Batwing
The Batwing is Batman's personal aerial assault vehicle and a secondary mode of transportation. It is a powerful flying winged aircraft packing a vast arsenal of weapons, gadgets, and sophisticated technology. History Rescue of Martha Kent After he promises Superman to rescue Martha Kent after their fight, Batman boards the Batwing to begin his search. Upon entering, Alfred Pennyworth, having heard of Kent's abduction through their communication network, informed Batman that he'd tracked Anatoli Knyazev's phone to a warehouse district where Knyazev was keeping Martha hostage. After scouting the area, several armed trucks opened fire upon the Batwing. In turn, Batman returned fire at the trucks, causing them to explode with the men still onboard. As he approached the warehouse, Bruce requested that Alfred take control of the Batwing, initiating its drone mode. Alfred then identified 24 hostiles on the third floor using the aircraft's thermal imaging and proceeded to deploy Batman into the building's second floor. Afterwards, Batman delivered Martha to safety, where a nearby police unit retrieved her and marveled at the aircraft as it took off. Showdown in Gotham Port preparing a thermal blast.]] Afterwards, Batman used the Batwing to fly to Metropolis, witnessing Doomsday unleash a wave of energy following his creation from atop LexCorp Tower. Later, as Superman and the creature's fight is taken into orbit, Batman watches as a nuclear missile detonates above Metropolis, apparently killing Doomsday and Superman. However, Doomsday crash-landed on Stryker's Island and unleashed another stronger wave of energy as he adapted further from the failed attack. As the Batwing passes over Stryker's Island, Doomsday's thermal blast narrowly misses the craft as Batman flew above, deducting that Doomsday was Kryptonian. As he spoke with Alfred, Batman explained he'd attempt to lure Doomsday back to Gotham to kill him with the Kryptonite Spear, as it was the only hope to defeat the creature. Returning to Stryker's Island, the Batwing opened fire on the creature, who quickly leaped after it in pursuit. Upon arriving back at the port of Gotham, Doomsday's blast clips the Batwing, severely damaging it and causing it to crash to the ground. With Batman seemingly at its mercy, Doomsday quickly fired another blast at the downed vehicle, with Batman defenseless against the monster, but the arrival of Wonder Woman saved the Dark Knight as the Amazonian absorbed the attack into her gauntlets, followed by quickly delivering a powerful energy pulse of her own. With the creature driven back, Wonder Woman looked to Batman, asking why he brought it back to the city. As he rose from the ruined aircraft, he retrieved his last Kryptonite gas grenade, explaining that the only weapon that could kill Doomsday was somewhere in the port. Superman, having barely survived the nuclear missile's attack, arrived, quickly knocking away the creature. Annoyed, Superman asked if Batman had located the spear, to which he stated he'd been 'a little busy'. Capabilities The Batwing is an advanced fixed-wing aircraft with VTOL capabilities, enabling precise maneuvering at low altitudes, designed by Bruce Wayne to aid him in his crusade on crime as the Batman. The development of the craft exceeded millions, leading people to question the actions of Wayne Enterprises, especially because of their R&D department developing advanced defense technologies, despite their lack of military contracts. The aircraft is capable of traveling at supersonic speeds utilizing its twinjet engines and is mounted with two gatling guns on its nose. The Batwing is also capable of being operated remotely, and possesses a surveillance system with thermal imaging for effectively manage surveillance activities, locate and apprehend suspects, and investigate crime scenes, even from the Batcave, if Batman ever needs to leave the Batwing. The Batwing's exterior body is composed of reinforced armor plating to easily withstand sustained gunfire and is equipped with an armament of homing missiles. Gallery Batwing promo image.png|Promo art Justice League (2017) Batman sees symbol.png Trivia *The Batwing is said to cost $97,000,000, along Batman's Armored Batsuit, in the Wayne Enterprises R&D. References Category:Vehicles Category:Technology